


Your name on my lips

by theniffler



Category: GOT7
Genre: Choking, First Time, M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 05:20:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5035408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theniffler/pseuds/theniffler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson likes it way too much when Bambam wears a choker. It was supposed to be pure smut but then angst happened...also fluff found its way in?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your name on my lips

Jackson had always felt a great deal of affection for his younger friend and band mate Bambam. He tried, time and time again, to convince himself it was nothing more than brotherly love and a need to protect the other. Yet, every time Jackson would wake up to a wet stain on his sheets and Bambam’s name on his lips, it became harder to do so.

This particular morning, the whole group was getting out of the van and into the station where they were having an interview to promote their new song. But Jackson couldn’t forget that night’s dream; how smooth Bambam’s skin felt under his fingertips, how beautiful the other boy’s full lips looked wrapped around his dick and…shit, he was getting hard again. Trying to slow his breathing, Jackson made an attempt to keep those thoughts out of his head by avoiding his friend as much as possible. Finally, he managed to at least pretend to be back to normal, joking around with everyone as usual while getting ready. Eventually, he noticed he hadn’t seen Bambam in a while and, no matter what he said or did, he always needed to have the younger near him.

“Hyung, I think your boyfriend’s getting dressed over there. Can’t you wait a little bit to see him?” Yugyeom asked with a smirk, dodging the pillow that flew in his direction.

Nonetheless, Jackson followed Yugyeom’s directions only slightly mumbling about how he was not his boyfriend. Arriving to the wardrobe area, he stopped dead in his tracks. Bambam was already dressed and looking at himself in the mirror. The older boy couldn’t help but stare at how good Bam looked in an oversized black sweater and the skinniest jeans Jackson had ever seen. To top it all off, Bambam was wearing that little black choker that seemed to be part of their concept. Jackson didn’t know whether he should thank or curse whoever came up with that idea. Because, even though he couldn’t quite pinpoint when his attraction for his friend had started, he was absolutely sure it had become worse the day they filmed their music video. His usually foggy dreams gave place to very vivid pictures of Bambam’s face contorting in pleasure as Jackson slightly tightened the grip on the younger’s neck…

“Aish hyung, I know I’m handsome but, please, stop staring” Bambam teased.

“I wasn’t looking at you…I can see my reflection too. There’s only one handsome person in this room and – let’s stand by side – yeah, just as I suspected…it’s me.” Jackson replied without missing a beat, petting Bambam’s head while the younger one pouted cutely.

 

Once they got back, everyone was ready to start filming so the group walked into the set. Jackson sat down in one of the sofas with Mark and Jr. and as he was getting comfortable leaning into the armrest Bambam came and took a seat in his lap, wiggling around to find a comfortable position. Jackson’s breath caught up in his throat, yet his arms automatically found their way to Bambam’s waist, his hands resting gingerly on the boy’s thighs keeping him from moving too much.

That didn’t really work since it was impossible to keep the younger one still sometimes. Jackson tried to concentrate on the interview and ignore the fact that the boy he liked so much kept accidentally grinding into him. It would take a saint not to get aroused and Jackson was nothing but a man. Still, he prayed Bambam wouldn’t notice his problem. The interview was almost over when Bambam leaned back into Jackson’s chest.

“Will this take much longer, hyung? I want to go hooooome” Bambam asked, drawing out the last word, his lips touching Jackson’s ear as his hot breath tickled the older’s face.

Jackson suppressed a moan and as he was about to reply he noticed the other members getting up and unintentionally pushed Bambam out of his lap with a little more force than necessary. Jackson didn’t miss the hurt look on his friend’s face as he hit the ground but even before he could apologize and help him get up, Jr. was already there, pulling Bambam up and checking to see if he had been hurt.

 

The ride back home was quiet, everyone lost in their thoughts or trying to catch some needed sleep. That was not an unusual occurrence, except for the fact that Jackson and Bambam would normally sit side-by-side and talk the whole way home. But Bambam was quiet and seemed to ignore all the attempts at conversation from Jackson’s side.

Once inside, Bambam announced he was too tired and was going to take a nap. Jackson’s worry only grew as the other members exchanged looks with each other. In the end everyone decided to go out for lunch and spend the rest of the day together. Jackson, however, decided to stay behind, since he wasn’t feeling very much in the mood to have fun. He felt this huge need to go check on his friend, to make sure he didn’t want to eat anything but he had this feeling Bambam wanted to be left alone. He usually got into these sort of moods when he was missing home and the best thing to do was wait for the younger one to reach out to them instead of pushing him.

Jackson tried to entertain himself with little things around the house, like cleaning the kitchen and tidying up his bedroom but the waiting was driving him crazy. He was very close to losing his resolve to not bother Bambam when the younger one finally got out of his room, heading to the kitchen. But before he could get there, Jackson was already making his way to him, hand reaching for his friend’s slim wrist.

“Why are you avoiding me?” Jackson asked, nervously, as Bambam turned to him, leaning on the wall.

“You hurt me.” Bambam said with a cold voice that vastly contrasted with the warm hurt in his eyes.

“Is that what this is about? Bammie, I’m sorry! I didn’t realize I had pushed you so hard…I was going to help you get up, I swear but then J…”

“But why did you push me in the first place? And it’s not just that…why have you been acting so weird with me? One moment we’re having fun like usual and the next you’re pushing me away…literally! Did I do something wrong, hyung? Don’t you like me anymore?” Bambam replied before Jackson could even finish his sentence, pain evident in his voice.

Jackson felt every word like a slap to the face. He couldn’t believe that Bambam was blaming himself for Jackson’s childish behavior. Leaning one elbow and trapping Bambam under him, Jackson sighed.

“Yah, what am I going to do with you? You did nothing wrong, believe me. It’s all my fault. I ruin everything, I’m sorry…but there are things that are going on that I just can’t tell you. You wouldn’t understand…”

“I wouldn’t understand? Do you think I’m dumb? Everyone thinks I’m stupid and I am so tired of it! JB-hyung makes fun of the way I talk and says I can’t read and our fans make fun of me for not understanding what they say online! Tell me…am I that stupid? Am I? AM I?” Bambam yelled with glossy eyes and a slight quiver to his chin.

“What? No! Bammie, please listen to me…you are NOT stupid. And everyone teases you because they like you. Everyone likes you! God, I like you so much and I just wish I could do something about it, but I can’t. But…don’t ever, for a second think badly of yourself, Bammie…” Jackson replied, feeling drained and not caring (at least for the moment) about his hasty confession. He was about to leave when he felt a pair of hands grabbing his shirt and pulling him down into a shy kiss.

“I like you too, hyung. I have for so long…how couldn’t you tell?” Bambam said with a small smile as he pulled away, reaching for Jackson’s hands which were still resting at his side with balled fists.

“I may be handsome but I can’t read minds, baby” Jackson answered with a wink.

“Aish, hyung, you’re so cheesy!” Bambam smiled, hitting Jackson’s arm playfully.

Jackson laughed as he took a look at Bambam and noticed how the boy was still trembling, his cheeks still shiny from the previous tears and that need to protect the younger boy came rushing back.

“Hey, come here…do you want to finish that nap you were taking?” Jackson asked, wiping his cheeks and lifting Bambam easily of the ground, carrying him into his own bedroom. As he got there, he put Bambam down and laid next to him, pulling the smaller boy close against his chest and resting his head on the other boy’s head, the faint scent of shampoo still very much present.

“But, why did you push me out of your lap?” Bambam asked, breaking the comfortable silence as he played with Jackson’s shirt.

“You were moving around a lot…” Jackson replied, running his hand up and down the younger boy’s arms.

“What do you mean? What does me moving a lot have to do with…Oh” Bambam stopped playing with Jackson’s shirt, letting his hands rest on the older boy’s hips. “Do I turn you on?” he continued in what could only be described as a purr, his hands finding his way inside Jackson’s shirt, feeling the toned stomach underneath the fabric.

“Please, Bammie, don’t do this to me. I haven’t fully recovered from all that happened this morning yet...” Jackson said, his voice slightly above a whisper, eyes closing as he felt Bambam’s hands roaming around his torso.

“Me jumping in your lap? I didn’t know it had riled you up so much, hyung…” Bambam replied, changing position so he could leave little butterfly kisses all over the older’s neck.

“That, the dream and that…that stupid choker you wear now. I hate how much I love that thing. How it tightens around your neck…I can’t help to imagine it’s me who’s gripping your neck like that while you gasp. I’m…I’m sorry. Is this making you uncomfortable?” Jackson asked, brows furrowed over kind eyes.

Bambam was only able to moan in response, the strain in his jeans becoming more and more evident by the second.

“Wait here…” the younger one said as he got up from Jackson’s bed, leaving the bedroom and making his way to the bedroom he shared with Yugyeom and, lately, Mark.

Jackson waited patiently for Bambam, not too sure of what to make of the situation. _‘Bambam seemed to be into it, right?’_ thought Jackson, wanting to make sure he didn’t do anything wrong. Someone cleared their throat at the door and Jackson looked up to find Bambam in nothing but a pair of tight black boxer briefs and that damn choker, a slight blush covering his cheeks.

“How do I look?” asked Bambam, the faint blush now getting bigger and redder. Jackson was up in a second, pushing Bambam against the wall, grinding his erection against the younger’s crotch eliciting a gasp from him.

“So. Fucking. Beautiful.” He said, punctuating every word with a kiss, his hands on Bambam’s hips, pulling him closer. Bambam’s lips felt so soft against his that Jackson just wanted to savour the moment, kissing him slowly and passionately.

They stood like that for a while until Bambam had a sudden moment of courage – the second in such a small amount of time – and deepened the kiss by licking Jackson’s bottom lip bashfully. Jackson happily obliged, relishing on the tingly feeling Bambam’s tongue was leaving on his. Not being able to take this any longer, Jackson hooked his previously wandering hands on the back of the younger’s thighs and pulled him up. Bambam held onto Jackson’s shoulders as his long legs snaked around the older’s waist.

Not breaking the kiss, Jackson carried the younger back to bed, laying him down gently and climbing on top of him. They finally parted from each other, faces flush and breathing unevenly. Jackson took that moment to look at the boy below him; eyes dark with lust, chest rapidly rising and falling and those bruised, swollen lips – lips that were already so big to begin with. Jackson decided right there and then that Bambam was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen.

“It’s not fair you still have so many clothes on…” Bambam said as he smiled at the older boy, tugging at his shirt.

Jackson quickly removed both his pants and his shirt, ending up in his underwear, just like the younger was. Lowering his head, Jackson started kissing Bambam’s neck, mouthing at the choker and nibbling around it. Bambam hissed at a particularly hard nibble, which Jackson immediately soothed with little licks and kisses. When the older boy saw the red-purplish mark that appeared on the younger boy’s neck, he couldn’t help but leave those marks everywhere. He wanted people to see them. He wanted people to see how good he made his baby boy feel.

Jackson kept trailing kisses and bites down Bambam’s chest, stopping to nibble on the younger boy’s nipples, earning him a groan in that new-found deep voice that turned Jackson on, more than he liked to admit. He continued down, making sure to kiss each hipbone and leaving wet, open-mouthed kisses all over the boy’s thighs before mouthing at the increasingly enlarging bulge trapped inside the younger’s boxers.

“Please, hyung, please…” Bambam wimpered, dying to be touched by Jackson; one hand reaching for his hyung and one teasing on of his hard nipples.

Jackson could have melted at those words, at all those sounds that were coming out of that beautiful mouth. Instead, he obliged, pulling Bambam’s boxers down and staring at his member, hard, flush and already leaking. Jackson licked his lips hungrily and leaned forward, giving Bambam’s dick a tentative lick. Bambam moaned, satisfied with the attention, giving Jackson the confidence to suck only on the head at first but quickly taking as much of him as he could into his mouth. One of Bambam’s hands flew to the older boy’s head, tangling it in his hair and trying to push his mouth forward, all the while his other hand gripped the sheets forcefully. Jackson hummed and the vibrations made Bambam’s dick twitch.

The older boy knew his partner wasn’t going to last much longer so, he pulled away, giving it one last, long, cheek-hollowing suck before coming back up and planting a wet kiss on the younger’s lips, letting him get a taste of himself. Once again Bambam whimpered, little pleads escaping lips, arms wrapping around the older boy and bringing him closer.

“What is it? What do you want, Bammie? Tell me…what do you want, baby?” Jackson asked as Bambam’s hands started to move lower and lower until he was tugging at the older boy’s boxers with one hand while the other made its way inside, pulling his hyung’s hard dick out of its confinement. Jackson’s gasps were swallowed by Bambam’s bruising kiss, his hand still stroking the older one.

“I want you, hyung. I want you to take me. I want you to…fuck me…” Bambam finally said, letting go of the older one’s dick and making him blush at his choice of words. Jackson reached into his drawers and pulled out a little bottle of lube he always kept by his side, as he pumped Bambam’s dick, which he had grabbed in the meantime.

“I thought you…ah… you weren’t a mind reader, hyung. How did…hmm yes…how did you know you’d need it?” Bambam asked, the smile evident in his voice. Jackson answered by giving him an extra strong tug, followed by a quick kiss to the younger’s nose.

“How dare you tease your hyung like that?” Jackson continued, laughing at the little blush that had appeared on the younger’s face when he kissed him. The hyung went back to what he had been doing, opening the small bottle and squirting some of the gel on his fingers, coating them thoroughly.

“Bammie, now listen to me…if you need me to stop at ANY time, please tell me, okay? It’s fine if you change your mind, okay baby?” Jackson said, looking Bambam in the eye trying to pour all his love and concern into one meaningful look. Bambam answered with a short “okay” and a nod, a nervous smile on his lips. He couldn’t deny that he was scared, but he wanted it so much and he trusted his hyung not to hurt him too much.

Satisfied with that answer, Jackson spread the boy’s cheeks apart, his lube-coated finger massaging at the tight hole, trying to relax him. He then stuck one finger slowly in, giving time for Bambam to adjust; all the while looking at the boy’s face for any sign that something wasn’t right. Bambam motioned at him to move so Jackson started pumping his finger until the younger one told him he could add one more.

The older one complied and added a second finger and slowly started scissoring them, trying to open him up a little more. At that motion Bambam’s face scrunched up and Jackson leaned down, kissing the boy’s face, trying to take his mind away from the pain. Eventually the pain started to subside and Bambam started to push against the hyung’s fingers. Jackson then, very slowly added a third finger, swallowing the younger boy’s whimpers in a sweet kiss. The older boy kept a steady pace while working his partner’s tight hole, waiting for him to give him permission to carry on.

“Hmm, Jackson-hyung, please…more…I need more!” Bambam moaned, touching himself. Jackson removed his fingers and once again squirted some more lube in his hand, this time using it to coat his dick generously.

Grabbing the younger by his hips, Jackson aligned himself with Bambam’s entrance and started to push in as gently as he could. Still, Bambam’s breath hitched and the boy let out a loud whine, his eyes involuntarily watering at the sensation. The older boy stopped right away and leaned down once again to clean the boy’s tears and whisper encouraging words in his ear.

“Shh baby, I know it hurts, I know…do you need me to stop? Do you want to stop?” Jackson whispered as Bambam shook his head, wanting to keep going. “Okay, then I need to push a little bit more, just until I’m all inside you, then we can stop for a bit and you can take a breather. Is that alright, baby?” the older boy continued as he peppered the younger’s face with little butterfly kisses, one hand reaching down to grab Bambam’s dick and slowly pumping it. Bambam nodded, letting go of the sheets he had been gripping and holding tightly onto Jackson’s shoulders and neck, keeping the distance between them to a minimum.

Jackson pushed the rest of the way in as he kept sucking on the younger boy’s neck, his hand having found a nice rhythm around the boy’s hard dick. Like promised, Jackson stopped once he had pushed all the way in, twisting his wrist around the other boy’s member, his thumb running through the slit, making him moan loudly.

“You liked that, Bammie?” Jackson asked giving Bambam a sloppy kiss, his open mouth gladly receiving the younger boy’s moans and groans.

“Hyung, move please…” Bambam said, moving his hips to get his point across. Jackson gently pulled almost all the way out, pushing back in again. He repeated this movement, slowly at first, until Bambam threw his head back against the pillow, small moans and gasps escaping his lips.

“Please, hyung, please…” Bambam whined, voice laced with desire. “Faster, go faster…hmm…yeah, go faster” Jackson sped up his thrusts

“God, Bammie, you’re still so tight…hmm…you feel so good, baby” Jackson moaned as Bambam held tightly onto him, running his nails down the older’s back. This time it was the younger’s turn to suck on the older’s neck, enjoying all those red marks he was leaving behind.

When Bambam thought that things couldn’t get better, Jackson grabbed the boy’s legs, throwing them over his shoulders, changing their position slightly. Bambam felt a kind of pleasure he had never felt before, so strong that he couldn’t help but to scream loudly. Jackson understood he had hit the boy’s prostate and kept aiming at the place, eager to make Bambam emit some more of those delicious sounds. As the younger boy kept moaning (so loud Jackson was sure his neighbours would hear it), the older boy caught a glimpse of the younger boy’s choker.

Remembering their earlier conversation, Jackson reached out and gave Bambam’s neck an experimental squeeze, trying to see what the boy’s reaction would be. Bambam’s eyes shot open and he looked hungrily into Jackson’s eyes, one hand reaching up to lay on top of his hyung’s and squeezing it, while he nodded. Jackson increased his pace, thrusting quickly into the younger boy, hitting his prostate time and time again. The boy’s moans got stuck in his throat though as Jackson once again pressed his hand on Bambam’s neck cutting his air circulation for a couple of seconds, letting go again to let the boy breathe. He kept repeating this cycle until he felt the younger boy trying to speak. Jackson let go of his neck and heat started pooling in his stomach at Bambam’s labored, ragged breaths.

“I’m so close, hyung…please, I’m so close” the boy said, his voice raspy from the choking.

“Come for me, Bammie…can you come for me?” Jackson asked, giving Bambam’s neck a particularly hard squeeze and thrusting faster and faster, making sure to hit the boy’s prostate every time. Just like in his fantasies, Bambam’s face contorted in pleasure, his full lips forming a perfect O-shape as he came, screaming Jackson’s name, cum spurting all over their chests. The contractions were too much for Jackson to handle and he too came; his cum filling the younger boy up. Jackson rode them both through their orgasms until there wasn’t a drop left, collapsing on top of Bambam, their labored breaths mixing together.

“How was it, Bammie? Did you like it? You were so good, baby…so good!” Jackson managed to say as he gave the younger boy a sweet, slow kiss.

“It was…amzing, hyung!” Bambam said, his voice hoarse, as he melted into the kiss. Jackson pulled out of the surely sore boy gently and tried to get up, only to be stopped by Bambam.

“Please, don’t get up…stay with me?” Bambam asked quietly as Jackson turned back to him.

“I was just going to get you a towel...but okay, I have some tissues here. They can work too. But you have to let me clean you up” Jackson said as he looked into Bambam’s hopeful eyes, once again reaching into his drawer and getting a box of tissues that was almost empty. He noticed Bambam smirking at him with a raised eyebrow. Jackson waited for the obvious teasing comment but it never came.

“What? Got nothing to say?” Jackson asked while he wiped Bambam’s chest moving to his ass, where he cleaned up the mess much more gently, knowing how sore the boy must be.

“Nah…too tired” Bambam yawned and giggled as Jackson finished cleaning him up.

“Ahah! We found a way to shut you up! If only I had known about it sooner!” Jackson laughed again laying down again and pulling Bambam once again into his chest, removing the boy’s sweat-matted hair from his forehead and planting a small kiss there.

“Hyung, once we wake up can you bring me dinner in bed?” Bambam asked, trying to cuddle into Jackson in a comfortable position

“Everything for you, Bammie. Everything for you” Jackson replied as they both fell into a deep slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so a lot of fluff found its way into the story...also it's 2a.m and I was never good at coming up with titles anyway


End file.
